This invention relates to heat exchangers and more particularly to a flow distributor for the inlet nozzle of a shell and tube heat exchanger.
Tube vibrations have been detected adjacent the inlet nozzle in shell and tube heat exchangers, such as steam generators. The vibration has a potential of producing localized tube-wall thinning at the juncture of the tube and support plate.
Even though impingement plates are disposed adjacent the inlet nozzle, turbulent flow is produced in this region and therefore tube vibration.